My Dark Prince
by BitchInTheBlueSuit
Summary: Jupiter is just a teenage girl who wants to be normal. Who spends too much time watching superheroes while other girls spends too much money buying clothes they don't need. A night when she feels alone, sitting by the window, she wishes to be somewhere else.. and wishes do come true.


**New story!^^Same concept as usual but with my lovely Loki.**

 **Any triggers will always be written up here! Enjoy!**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

Sometimes I wonder. Why am I still doing this? What am I doing _her_ e. I bring no purpose, I'm just a waste of space.

The thoughts wonder through my head as I sit in my room by the window. Everybody knows me as the girl who doesn't take shit from anyone, problem is; it's because I'm too busy giving myself shit. Everything I do, I criticize, I can be better, I _have_ to be better. Even though my family is big I always feel alone in this large house.

I laugh a little as I think about all the time I've spent watching superhero movies, while I actually could've been doing something productive.

Too late for that now..

A thunder breaks out and I can hear the violent sounds of the wind. Suddenly the glass of the window breaks and the strong, forceful wind pushes me out of my room.

I wake up and feel two hands gripping my arms roughly, almost crushing the bones inside. My tired head turn upwards and I'm met with the eyes of what looks like.. an asgardian soldier?

"W-what are you..? W-wait, what am I doing here?" I stammer confused.

"Don't try to act innocent. We're taking you to the All Father." His stern voice speaks and I notice two other soldiers behind him, pushing me forward. I feel dizzy and dirty as I'm directed through very royal looking hallways.

I'm too tired to struggle against them and just follow along wherever they're taking me. I feel so weak the last bit we walk that I had to be dragged. They finally stop.

My vision is blurry and my head is spinning but I could still swear that we were standing outside a giant golden gate. The guards guarding outside speak to one of the soldiers who brought me. After a short conversation I hear a knocking on the gate.

"OPEN!" I hear a booming voice from inside.

The gates are opened and two soldiers drags me inside.

"What is this?" A man I quickly recognize as Odin asks.

Where the hell am I? _That's a dumb question._ The real question is how in the world I ended up here. The throne room is large and I find myself discretely looking around, searching for something, unknown. Odin appears much larger than I remember seeing the actor in the film.

"We found her inside the castle, my king." A soldier replies, waking me up from my thoughts. "She didn't appear asgardian and she has weird coloring in her hair, we thought that she might be a witch so she was brought to you."

Odin wears a questioning facial expression, probably wondering how he should tackle this rather odd situation.

"Why were you inside my castle, child?" he asks.

My already hoarse voice is weak and trembles as I answer.

"I-I honestly don't know how I got here."

I didn't want to come out as too strong nor too weak, afraid of what he would do in case. Should I be afraid of Odin though?

"You do know you look like a thief?" The wise king points out, and I finally notice the rugged state I was in, clothes ripped and dirty, bruises covering my arms. "Tell me again, what was your purpose inside my halls?"

I look down onto the floor and shake my head.

"I-I'm sorry but I really do not know, I'm not even fully sure _where_ I am."

He must've thought I was lying because suddenly, with just a wave of his hand, the guards started to roughly direct me out of the throne room.

"Get rid off her."

I struggle as much as I can in their tight grip. They only grab me harder the more I try to get free from their glove covered hands. What can I do now? What will happen to-

"No don't!" A voice I recognize as Frigga's shouts.

All actions are stopped and the heads in the room are all turned to the golden haired queen. She straightens her posture more, if even possible, and opens her mouth to speak.

"I know why she's here. She is important."

I couldn't tell if I or Odin looked more confused. Though it seemed like he was disagreeing with Frigga a whole lot.

"Call the servants and give her a room, while I talk to the girl in private."

I could kiss that lady right now. God- I mean Odin, knows what would've happened to me if she wouldn't have stepped in. She saved me.

A couple maids lead me down a few halls into what looks to be Frigga's chambers, since all I can see is beauty the moment I step inside the door. I am in a state of awe, totally forgotten how tired I was just seconds before. Footsteps echo outside and the door is opened once again, to reveal the queen that saved me.

"Thank you so much, I am very grateful for what you did!" I thank her, being careful not to sound to eager nor step too close.

She brushes it off in a queenly way. Wait.. why is Frigga alive?

"No that was nothing my dear." Frigga assures. "In fact, _I_ should be thanking you."

"Thanking _me_? I don't mean to question you, but I do think you might be mistaken." I say.

She walks closer to me and moves her light blue eyes over my much shorter and fragile form. Her hand moves a lock of hair from my face in a motherly way as she smiles tenderly at me.

"I saw you in a vision. You bear great wisdom." She explains to me.

I snort at that. _Shit_. I can't snort at a queen. She doesn't even look offended though.

"I'm sorry." I apologize quickly but she only smiles. "I don't think that vision is about me."

Frigga raises one of her delicate eyebrows in a playful way.

"I've never been wrong about my visions before, and _you,_ Jupiter, were in it." she says.

Frigga knows my name. _How does she know my name_? It feels as if I'm being recognized by a celebrity and my fangirl heart is beating hard.

"Perhaps my.. wisdom, is knowledge about the people in this world?" I resonate. "Because I might have seen some sides of people here, that others have not."

She looks like a proud mother when she nods at me. Then her facial expression changes drastically, causing me to wonder what's wrong.

"I am so sorry! I haven't even asked the maids to clean you up yet!" she says horrified. "Your face is so full of dirt I can hardly see anything except those beautiful green eyes of yours."

I find myself blushing at her compliment then lightly touching my hand to my, apparently dirt filled face.

"I will bring the maids to your chambers to help you and let you rest." Frigga informs me. "Do you have any questions?"

I couldn't think of anything until I remember my favorite person in the movies.

"Loki..?" I ask.

She smiles.

"I knew you'd ask that." she smiles again and adds:

" You are allowed to visit wherever you want, whenever you like. Including the prison."

I feel my heart sink a bit. _Is he still in the prison?_

"Odin wanted to execute Loki, but I wouldn't allow it." She says as she opens the door. "I apologize deeply but I have to go see my husband right now. Good night as you midgardians say."

She exists the room with her gracefulness and closes the door, leaving no trace or sound after her.

I am in Asgard.

What. The actual. Fudge. Mmm..Fudge. _Do they have fudge here?_ I can't remember the last time I ate fudg- Focus Jupiter. Damn it. What was I thinking before? Shit.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and I quickly reply:

"Come in!"

Three maids appear and and curtsy before me. One of them is plump and redheaded, the one standing in the middle looks maturer, her slim face showing signs of aging. The third on is almost as short as me and has the most beautiful auburn skin I've seen. When they look up they seem slightly surprised about my dirty appearance but attempt to hide it fast.

"Miss we were called here by the queen to clean you up." The redheaded maid informs, still with her head lowered.

"You don't have to curtsy." I try to smile at them despite the pain in my cheeks. "But I would appreciate if you would help me actually.. I don't know how anything here works and I'm in a bit of pain honestly."

"Of course, please take a seat here and we will take care of the rest."

The three maids walk around me and attempt to help me from my current state. The elder one suggests to bathe me and moves me to the bathroom.

They escort me to the bathroom that connects to the bedchamber and don' thinkI've never seen a bathroom that big and shiny before. It's glorious. I start to grow even more tired and let the girls wash my hair while they seem to clean my face, using what I assume is asgardian beauty creams. I feel my eyes shuttering close and a warm hand on my shoulder gesturing to me that it's time to get out of the bath. I'm given an big red, extremely soft towel by the maids to wrap myself up. I walk to the bed and desperately want to sleep but the red haired maid tries to help me stay awake so they can brush my hair and to the "last routine" as they called it.

My breathing feels hard and I'm so incredibly thirsty, yet I don't find the words to ask for water. After what must've been an hour they are finally done and I'm so exhausted I don't even realize what they've done. I try to thank them while the eldest one lays me down in the bed and tells me to sleep.

I don't find it in me to protest as my eyelids grow heavy and my breathing slows, then everything goes dark.

Sunshine shines through. Everything is quiet. Almost scarily quiet.. Why does my sheets feel softer than usually? My heart stops for a second as I don't recognize the room, then remember last night's events. A melody of lovely cracking noises escape from my back as I rise from the smooth bed. I remember hearing Frigga say I can go wherever I want.. whenever I want. Which means I am allowed to visit my precious raven haired prince, right? I run my hands through my own hair at the thought and notice how soft my dark curls feels. I cast a quick look in the mirror but don't care enough to make sure I look good.. I'll just let my hair cover any imperfections.

I don't know how much the time is but decide that my curiosity wins over my appetite as I dress in a black cape and quietly make my way down to the prison. I ask a guard for the way and he apparently knows who I am too. He tells me the way without a questioning and informs me that I should meet up Frigga in the dining hall when I'm done with my business. Surprised, I smile at him and continue walking down the dark staircase leading down to the prison. _She knew I was going to visit Loki._

I stand before Loki's cell and watch him for about five seconds, tilting my head to one side, then slowly sat down with my legs crossed and pulled out a book, reading. I saw him stop his pace to get closer to the glass, clearly interested in me. I glance up and see his slightly confused face, studying me.

I lick my lips and smile a little at him, then look down into the book again as I comment:

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" he questions, cocking an eyebrow.

"They're green." I point out, smile and stand up, making sure my face is still covered as I walk away.


End file.
